


paris in the rain

by lip2jin



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lip2jin/pseuds/lip2jin
Summary: 2jin drabble
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	paris in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by lauv's song

Hyunjin feels arms wrap around her waist, a head settling on her right shoulder. The view is breathtaking, the Eiffel Tower glowing in the background. The night is relatively quiet besides the pitter patter of rain hitting the pavement below them.

“We finally made it back.”

_Hyunjin lowered her phone, taking a peak at the other girl. A smile grew on her face, her canines showing. Heejin looked ethereal as she posed on a bridge for the professional cameras their team brought with them. They were ecstatic when they found out they were heading to Paris for a photoshoot._

_Their debut was imminent and it finally felt like all their hard work paid off._

_To be in a group with her best friend, it’s all Hyunjin had hoped and wished for, and it was all coming true. Heejin returned her gaze with a dazzling grin and her heart paused. Lately her emotions have been running high, she was excited to experience this next chapter with her._

_Was that what it was? Excitement? Or was it something else, something she didn’t want to put a name to just yet?_

Hyunjin remembered the fleeting promise they made as teens that they would return here when all was said and done. That moment was the beginning of forever for her.

She wondered where all the time had gone, a whole decade filled with endless recollections.

Her hands trailed down Heejin’s arms, grabbing her hands and twisting out of her grasp. She had her back to the railing, her hand reaching up to cup Heejin’s cheek softly.

“Anywhere with you feels right.”

The sound of rain amplified, but Heejin’s laughter rang out above the noise. She gently shoved her. “Were you always this cheesy?”

_“Bread? So that’s your concept.” Hyunjin ignored the major side eye she was getting. They were in Japan this time for a music video shoot, except it wasn’t just the two of them anymore._

_Haseul picked up the last piece of toast, snickering at the daggers Hyunjin was shooting towards her. “So would you choose bread over us?” She ripped a piece and popped it into her mouth, waiting for a response._

_Hyunjin looked back and forth between the two, her eyes lingering on Heejin for a split second longer. “Yes.” She reached over the table and snatched back the remaining piece of toast from Haseul. “Over you, anyway.” She added pointedly, trying her hardest to avoid the knowing grin on Heejin’s face._

_She hoped the two couldn’t hear her heart thumping wildly across the table._

“I think you know the answer to that one.” Hyunjin smirked and led her back to the small table set up on the wide hotel balcony. She picked up the very expensive bottle of wine and poured a glass for them each. To be honest, she had no idea how to even pronounce the name written in cursive on the front of the bottle.

Hyunjin leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs as she took a small sip from her glass. She watched Heejin’s fingers tap lightly along her glass on the table, the metal on her fourth finger clinking against it.

She held her gaze, the rain around them coming to a stop. Hyunjin wondered, would the ring be from her if things were different? If she had found the courage to confess before it was too late?

She looked away, the shimmering of the diamond too much to bear. She directed her focus on the tower in the distance, watching it sparkle like it did all those years ago.

“Is Paris your favorite place we’ve been to?” Heejin questioned her, swirling the wine in her cup. She finished the rest of her drink with one swift swig.

Hyunjin’s vision blurred, hoping she could blame her stray tears on the light rain splashing down from the overhead cover. She closed her eyes, memories of the two of them flashing across her mind like a movie.

“No, I don’t think it is.”


End file.
